Farewell
by Kibume
Summary: Reflexiones de una vida que pasa, hacia otra que queda. One-shot. Spoilers. Felicidades, Haytham Kenway.


_**Advertencias: **__SPOILERS everywhere. No leas si no quieres llevarte alguna sorpresita._

_**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos. Bueno, yo siempre he sido fan de la saga de videojuegos de Assassin's Creed. No he completado ni jugado a todos, pero he de decir que la historia y los personajes me gustaron mucho. Lo cierto es, que siendo yo fan de Ezio, no sabía cual iba a ser mi reacción frente al tercer juego en un escenario totalmente distinto y que no era completamente de mi devoción. _

_Precisamente, ayer acabé el tercer juego, y qué decir... Feelings._

_Connor me gustó, aunque no puede ni compararse con el cariño que sentí hacia su padre (lol qué mal suena) De cualquier manera, Haytham me encantó desde el primer momento, y se convirtió en mi absoluto personaje favorito de toda la saga de Assassin's Creed._

_Además, el 4 de diciembre fue su cumpleaños (que fue también cuando salió la novela del AC3 en Estados Unidos que relatar la vida de Haytham; novela que pienso conseguir) y 287 años desde su supuesto nacimiento. Así que este fic es una especie de regalo o celebración en su honor. _

_Y bueno, tras lo ocurrido en aquella batalla, me apetecía narrar un poco los pensamientos de Haytham antes de morir. No sé si me ha salido como debería o si el personaje me ha quedado muy OC, pero he intentado que no. De cualquier manera, ya me decís vosotros._

_Una cosa más, el título de este One-Shot viene de la canción que me inspiró para hacerlo, que es la canción "Farewell" de la propia OST del Assassin's Creed III. Recomiendo escuchar la banda sonora entera, en especial esa canción._

_En fin, sin más dilación, adelante con el fic, y espero que os guste._

_**Felicidades, Haytham Kenway.**  
_

* * *

_**Farewell**  
_

* * *

Es cierto eso que dicen sobre que, mientras estás muriendo, toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos.

Recuerdo aquella infancia perdida que viví entre las callejuelas de Londres, debatiéndome entre los Asesinos y los Templarios, donde perdí a seres importantes para mí, y donde acabé decantándome por una senda que me acabaría llevando hasta donde estoy hoy.

Recuerdo mis pasos, mis aventuras, mis muchas luchas a favor de la Orden.

Y recuerdo aquel día, en Covent Garden, Londres, cuando me encomendaron la misión definitiva, la larga y última misión.

Recuerdo aquella larga travesía, en la cual dejé atrás los retazos de mi pasado, donde me di de bruces con alguna que otro obstáculo que pude superar sin sobresaltos.

Llegué al Nuevo Mundo, donde comenzó mi destino. Reuní a los hombres más capaces –o quizás no lo fueran tanto- para que la misión fuera más llevadera y segura, y, finalmente, me dispuse a buscar lo que se me había encomendado.

Resulta singular que pudiese encontrar la llave, aunque bien sé, que encontré algo aún mayor.

La encontré a ella. Sí, hablo de tu madre.

* * *

Nunca he sido un hombre que se dejase gobernar por sus impulsos, y menos uno que sucumbe ante la lujuria o las emociones.

Alguien como yo tampoco se precipitaría a correr por la gélida nieve para ir al encuentro de una mujer.

Pero tu madre era totalmente distinta a todas con las cuales me había encontrado por aquel entonces. Y admito, que ella me cautivó desde el primer momento, desde que la liberé y desde que fui en su búsqueda mientras ella iba saltando de rama en rama.

Quién iba a decir que el fruto surgido de aquellos inesperados sentimientos sería una criatura que más adelante, a estas alturas, acabaría arrancándome la vida.

Ahora bien, no te culpo por ello.

* * *

Como bien mencioné antes, no creo que mis ideales fueran erróneos. La triste verdad que vemos aquellos que nos hacemos llamar Templarios va más allá que tú y que yo, que nuestro grupo y el vuestro, que esta época y la siguiente, o la anterior.

Si vieras el mundo –o tal vez sería mejor decir la gente-, si entendieras la realidad sobre la especie humana, lo retorcida que ésta puede llegar a ser con tal de lograr sus propósitos, si lo hubieras visto todo desde mi punto de vista, probablemente pudieras haber comprendido mi posición.

Aunque ya es demasiado tarde.

* * *

Como añadí antes de que me faltara el aliento, no lloraré pensando en lo que pudo ser.

Pero eso no elimina el hecho de no preguntármelo.

¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera sido yo el que te hubiera encontrado antes de la destrucción de tu aldea? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si tu madre, en el momento en el que naciste, hubiera venido en mi busca? Ambas opciones me resultan improbables, especialmente la segunda.

Tu madre siempre fue una persona muy independiente, y quizá era eso lo que la hacía diferente al resto.

¿Hubiéramos sido capaces de forjar una familia, un hogar? Ciertamente lo dudo. Yo estaría continuamente trabajando con la Orden y tu madre siempre echaría en falta su aldea y sus arboledas libres.

Quizás por eso fue por lo que no se puso en contacto conmigo, creyendo así que tu nacimiento no era más que una molestia para mí y mi objetivo. A estas alturas, no sé si su decisión fue la correcta o no. Quiero creer que sí, al igual que quiero creer que no.

De cualquiera manera, el hecho de haber podido formar una familia suena de por sí ambigua, pero no por tanto despectiva.

Te hubiera enseñado las dotes de asesino que ya posees, pero dichas y enseñadas directamente por mí. Heredarías las habilidades trepadoras de tu madre, aquellas que también posees. Ella te habría culturizado con su lengua, su historia y sus ancestros, y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con los míos. A decir verdad, no hay mucha diferencia, todo lo que podría haberte enseñado ya lo aprendiste tú por tu cuenta.

Aún así, te hubiera introducido a la Orden, donde tú ya acabarías juzgando si formar parte de ella te resultaría correcto o no, pese a lo que mi voluntad pudiera decir.

Si hubiera ocurrido algo así quizás tu madre no hubiera muerto.

Ése pudo ser el único fallo, la única grieta que hubiera podido derrumbar el pilar de mis convicciones, que hubiera sido capaz de haberme sumido en una cólera total hacia el mundo, hacia los americanos, hacia los británicos, hacia los asesinos, hacia la Orden, hacia todo, -pero me mantuve con la firmeza soez que me caracteriza- como muy en el fondo ocurrió contigo, aunque no sucumbiste ante ello, lo cual puedo llegar a elogiar.

* * *

Sé que no he sido un "padre" pero no me arrepiento de ello. Si eres hoy el hombre que eres es debido a esa solitud que ha ido marcando tus pasos.

No me arrepiento de mi pasado, salvo de una cosa, y es el hecho de que ojalá hubiera podido cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos para que tu madre no hubiese muerto. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de haberla mantenido a salvo. Aunque conociéndola, aunque intentase protegerla, ella hubiera marchado a darlo todo por su poblado.

De cualquier manera, es posible que si estas circunstancias no se hubieran planteado de esta forma, quizás hoy no hubieras sido quién realmente eres.

Nadie puede saberlo.

* * *

Y ahora, tras mis cincuenta y cinco años de existencia, debo partir.

Sólo hay dos cosas que me ensombrecen de dejarlo todo atrás.

Estas no guardan relación con la Orden, puesto que sé que ésta seguirá existiendo durante muchos más siglos.

De cualquier manera, la primera cosa es que no podré verte seguir en tu camino. El no saber a quién ayudarás, a quién eliminarás, hacia donde te dirigirás. No temo el no poder vigilarte: No lo hice en la mayor parte de mi vida ni tampoco en la tuya, y sé de sobra que, como has demostrado siempre, podrás cuidar de ti mismo y de los que te rodean.

Lo segundo que quizás más lamente sea el hecho de que no pude enaltecer a tu madre.

Si hubiera sido consciente de todo aquello, con gusto y congoja le habría alzado una tumba, no para llorarle, sino para honrarla como es debido.

Me hubiera gustado, aunque fuera por última vez, haber visto su rostro.

Pero las lamentaciones son sólo para hombres necios y desesperados, y yo no soy así. A todos nos llega la hora tarde o temprano, y lo cierto es que acepto esta forma de morir, pues quiera que no, perezco por honor en lo que ha sido una batalla de ideales.

Si he de morir, al menos muero conforme.

* * *

_Hijo_, –si es que sirve de algo llamarte así- no importa cuánto intentes ocultarlo, esto te hiere, te duele, incluso más de lo que puede dolerme a mí. El hecho de que tus manos estén manchadas con mi sangre es un hecho que te alivia, y en el fondo, te aflige con gran pesar.

Hubieras deseado fervientemente que hubiera sido otro el encargado de acabar conmigo, y sin embargo, sabías de sobra que tu sino era éste.

Pero no te martirices por esto: Si sucedió es porque debía suceder.

* * *

Comienzo a notar que todo a mi alrededor se vuelve turbio, opaco, y apenas distingo tus vocablos hablados en la lengua de tu madre. No sé que habrás podido decir, pero suena como si se tratase de una despedida.

Imagino que eso será, pues estoy llegando ya, al desenlace de esta cruel sátira denominada vida.

Sé que, al igual que yo, el camino que has elegido es duro. Vivirás solo, ya que lentamente todos los que alguna vez significaron algo para ti se acabarán marchando, sino lo han hecho ya. Vivirás solo, y morirás también solo, sin importar cuántas afables acciones hayas realizado, nadie las recordará, y si lo hacen, no conseguirán evocar el nombre de quién las hizo.

En este mundo, parece que sólo los que hacen daño, de una manera u otra, –ya que los que son considerados héroes en un lado suelen ser considerados atroces villanos en el otro- son los que acaban siendo recordados.

Nada se puede hacer para cambiarlo.

* * *

No hace falta que te diga esto pero aún así lo haré. Es mi primera y última voluntad como padre:

Nunca mires atrás. No importa lo que hagas, ni cómo lo hagas, pero ni te detengas ni te reconcomas por tus actos.

No flaquees al ver que nadie queda para apoyarte, para guiarte.

No inquieras en el ayer incierto o utópico que pudo ser y nunca fue, y tampoco te dejes llevar por la incertidumbre.

Y sobre todo, nunca dejes que tus pilares, aquellos ideales por los que has luchado, se desmoronen. Porque si lo haces, todo cuánto has vivido, cuánto has creído, se desmoronará, y entonces dejarás de ser quién eres.

* * *

Esta es mi última voluntad, y aunque sé que lo harás, aún así quería que lo tuvieras en cuenta.

Lentamente, todo a mi alrededor se desvanece, me hallo solo, sin saber adónde iré.

Quién sabe lo que habrá en el otro lado, pero me marcho ya en pos de saberlo.

Antes de partir, vuelvo a rememorar aquello ya te expresé: Estoy orgulloso de que seas hijo mío.

Y ya, antes de dejarlo todo atrás para siempre, te digo:

Sigue adelante siempre, hacia donde vuelan las águilas, hasta el final de tus días.

Porque allí, en ese final…

* * *

_… Será donde tu madre y yo te estaremos esperando._

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Espero que os haya gustado. Espero que me comentéis con vuestra opinión al respecto. Muchas gracias de antemano.  
_


End file.
